Girl Meets Clueless
by Hailiebugg17
Summary: Girl Meets World has always been the same, what if we went clueless style. If you have watched clueless before it is not going to be same as the real movie. Disclaimer Rucas, Joshaye. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:This is based on the movie clueless, I would want you to watch it before reading this but if you don't feel like it, it is fine, tho it is a great movie and recommend it.**_

* * *

Riley's POV

So OK, you're probably thinking, "Is this, like  
a Noxzema commercial, or what?!" But seriously, I actually have a way  
normal life for a teenage girl. I mean I get up, I brush my teeth, and  
I pick out my school clothes.

Daddy's a litigator. Those are the scariest kinds  
of lawyers. Even Lucy, our maid, is terrified of him. He's so good he gets  
paid five hundred dollars an hour just to fight with people, but he fights  
with me for free 'cause I'm his daughter.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. I handed my Daddy some juice.

"Riley, don't start with the juice again." Daddy pointed out, My Daddy would always do this he would never eat properly for me.

"Daddy, you need you vitamin C." I was starting to get frustrated, I hate when he would listen to me about his health.

"Where's my briefcase." Daddy always does this change the subject.

"It's been months, let's go to malibu." I gave the idea to my dad, but i don't think he likes the offer.

"Have they been calling ignore it." My Daddy pushed it to the side, he rather lose a case then going to malibu to see my grandparents, and my Daddy has never lost a case.

"They are you parents, and don't try to sneak out of the office. Dr. Lovitz is coming by to give you a flu shot." I advised Daddy.

"Oh Lucas is coming to town." Daddy commented. Lucas is my step brother all though our parents hardly even married, and broke up five years ago, which make no sense.

"Why?" I questioned

"Because he is you step-brother." Daddy replied.

"But you were hardly married to his mother, and that was five years ago. Why do I have to see Lucas?" I pointed out.

"You divorce wives, not children." Daddy claimed

"Here" I hand daddy the juice.

"Forget about it." Daddy pushed the juice aside.

* * *

Riley's car

Did I show you the locked-out Jeep Daddy got me? It's  
got four wheel drive, dual side airbags and monster sound system. I don't  
have a licence yet, but I need something to learn on. And out of nowhere a flower pot was on the kerb.

"That came out of nowhere." I exclaimed.

Here's where Maya lives. She's my friend because she walked in the bay window. We have been friends ever since.

"Dude!" Maya yelled from her porch

"Girlfriend!" I let out, that was our way to say we were excited to see one another.

And I must give Maya snaps for her courageous fashion efforts.

"Hey Riley." Maya created

Maya And I were both named after great singers of the past who now do infomercials.

"So?" Maya asked, I know she was asking about her crazy hat, it was a top hat with white on top and black on the bottom it had a rose in a bow right on top of the black bottom part.

"Shopping with doctor seuss?" I joke.

"Well, at least I wouldn't skin a Collie to make my backpack." She pointed at my faux small backpack, i don't even consider it to me a backpack, it is more like a purse.

"It's faux (pronounced like fou)" I Corrected her.

"Hello that was a stop sign." Maya Exclaimed

"I totally paused." I know I really didn't pause, but technically I did.

"Yeah OK" Maya sounding like Maya, being sarcastic.

* * *

School

"It is not even 8:30 and your uncle is calling me." Maya croaked.

Yes I know it sounds weird, My best friend my uncle Josh together, trust me I feel you, but they are so cute together.

"He is so protective, I know from experience." I claimed

"Tell me about it, I was at a party the other day, and he had to be there to protect me, but it is kind of sweet, but at the same time like stop." She chimed in

"Now you know how it feels." I informed her.

"Women where were you all this weekend." I heard Josh coming from a distance. This was my cue to leave.

I don't know why Maya is going out with a high school boy. They're like dogs. You have to clean them and feed them and they're just like these nervous creatures that jump and slobber all over you.

All of a sudden this boy puts his arm around my neck.

"Ooo! Get off of me! Uh, AS IF!" I Yell

* * *

Debate room

"Should all oppressed people be allowed refuge in America?  
Darby will take the con position. Riley will be pro. Riley, two minutes." looked at me.

" So, OK, like right now, for example, the Haitians  
need to come to America. But some people are all "What about the strain  
on our resources?" But it's like, when I had this garden party for  
my father's birthday right? I said R.S.V.P. because it was a sit-down dinner.  
But people came that like, did not R.S.V.P. so I was like, totally  
buggin'. I had to haul ass to the kitchen, redistribute the food, squish  
in extra place settings, but by the end of the day it was like, the more  
the merrier! And so, if the government could just get to the kitchen, rearrange  
some things, we could certainly party with the Haitians. And in conclusion,  
may I please remind you that it does not say R.S.V.P. on the Statue of  
Liberty?" I usually do better than what i just said, but i had nothing good to say, But everyone was cheering for me anyway, I guess I will take it with approval.

"Thank you very much." I say generously.

"Uh, Darby, replying?" He asked

"Mr. Hall, how can I answer that? The topic is Haiti and she's talking about some little party."

"I am sorry Mr. Hall, I promise I will do better I was just off today. Plus it was his fiftieth birthday." I exclaimed

"Whatever. If she doesn't do the assignment, I can't do mine." Darby hissed. To be honest I really dislike Darby, she is so rude.

"Ladies. So, does anyone have any further thoughts  
on Riley's oration? Charlie? Comments?" We all looked at Charlie Gardner, one of the most popular guys in our school.

"Yeah, I can't find my soccer cleats. I've gotta do to the main office before someone snags it." We all know that his soccer cleats are in his bookbag. He just want to sneak out of school.

"Sorry I can't permit that." disapproved, was smart, and Charlie was just stupid and ritch.

"I have insight." Zay ordered, zay was the skater dude, I have nothing against him it is just that he funny and weird.

"I'm all ears." commented

"OK, like, the way I feel about the Rolling Stones  
is the way my kids are going to feel about Nine Inch Nails, so I really  
shouldn't torment my Mom anymore, huh." Zay ended, told you he is weird but funny.

"Yes. Well, it's a little off the subject of Haiti,  
but tolerance is always a good lesson, even when it comes out of nowhere." jested.

"Thank you." he generally gave a thank you.

"And with that in mind, I'm going to distribute you  
report cards. Now, is there a Christian Stobich in this class?" asked.

"MR. Hall? The buzz on Christian is that his parents have joint  
custody, so he'll be spending one semester in Chicago  
and one semester here. I think it is a travesty on the part of the legal  
Profession." I noted.

"Thank you Riley for the perspective." said. He was handing out the report cards. "May all talking come to a halt?" He demanded, it really wasn't a question more like a demand. Out of no where Zay gets up from his seat run to the window, and tries to jump out, for it to look like a suicide attempt. "And can the suicide attempts wait for next period." We laugh at his comment, but he looked so serious.

"Must die." Zay comments.

Suddenly, a dark cloud settled over first period. I got a C in debate?!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story anything wrong or anything you like please feel free to comment and I will respond to your comments. It might be boring, but it gets more interesting, if you seen clueless then you would know. As you probably can tell it is a Rucas Fanfic, it might not seem like it know, but it will come along.**_


	2. meeting Lucas

Author's note: Thanks for everyone who saved this story into their favorites, and alerts. So you all get shout outs, and reviews will be answered.

Rebecca1016- Yes Smackle will be in it, she will be one of the main characters. Thanks for adding my stories to you favorites.

DreamBeautiful xx- I try to make my stories cool.

I Was on the phone with Maya.

"May?"

"Wassup?"

"Did you get your report card?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm tost what about you?" Maya questioned.

"I totally choked my daddy is going to go ballistic on me."

"Mr hall was way harsh." Maya responded. Maya and I met up in the hallway. "He gave me a C minus.

"He gave me a C which drags down my entire average."

"Bye." Maya waves her hand goodbye at me .

"I'll call ya, OK?" I asked. 

"Yeah." Maya went to her next class, along with me.

* * *

Riley's House 

* * *

Isn't my house classic? The columns date all the way back to 1972. Wasn't my Mom a betty? She died when I was just a baby. A fluke accident during a routine liposuction. I don't remember her, but I like to pretend she still watches over me.

"Hey, Ma. 98 in geometry. Pretty groovy, huh?" I was talking to the portrait of my mother. "Yuk! Uh, the maudlin music of the University station." I gagged. "Yuh, what is it about college and cry-baby music?" I asked Lucas.

"Hey, who's watching the Galleria?" Lucas asking, when I knew it was him watching it.

"So, the flannel shirt deal. Is that a nod to the crisp Seattle weather, or are you just trying to stay warm in front of the refrigerator?" I questioned. Lucas grabs my stomach to try to tickle me, it didn't work.

"Oo, wow. You're filling out there." Lucas the creep stated.

"Wow. Your face is catching up with your mouth." I commented

"I went by Dad's office." He Mumbled

"He is not your Dad. Why don't you torture a new family." I was serious. I put a carrot in my mouth.

"Hey, just because my mother marries someone else, doesn't mean he's my father." He growled

"Actually, Kato, that's exactly what it means." I noted. We both enter the lounge, we sat on the cough.

"I hope you're not thinking of staying here." I prayed.

"I sure want to." Lucas boomed.

"I'm sure you do." Riley badgered.

I've got a place in Westwood, near School. 

"Shouldn't you go to school on the East Coast? I hear girls at N.Y.U. aren't at all particular." I declared. 

"Hahaha, you're funny." Lucas Joked. He changed the channel to the news.

"Hey! God, you just got here and already you're playing couch Commando!" I pushed him off the cough

"Hey! In some parts of the Universe, maybe not in Contempo Casual, but in some parts, it's considered cool to know what's going on in the world." He commented.

"Thank you, Lucas. I so need lessons from you on how to be cool. Tell me that part about Kenny G again?" I asked him.

"C'mon you chuckleheads, get in here!" Daddy shouted from the dinner table. We went into the dining room.

"Lucas, are you still growing? You look taller than you did at Easter." Daddy asked

"I don't think so." Lucas replied

"Doesn't he look bigger?" Daddy asked.

"His head does." I replied back to Daddy.

"So, Josh, have you given any thought to our little discussion about Corporate Law?" Daddy questioned Lucas

"Yeah, you know, but I think I'd really like to check out Environmental Law." Lucas gave a smile.

"What for? Do you want to have a miserable, frustrating life?" Lucas's smile went down.

"Oh, Lucas will have that no matter what he does." I laugh

"At least he knows what he's doing. And he's in good college. I'd like to see you have a little bit of direction." He looked at me.

"I have direction." I grumple

"Yeah, towards the mall." Lucas laughed.

"Which reminds me, where's your report card?" 

"It's not ready yet." I looked at Daddy.

"What do you mean, "it's not ready yet?" Daddy was giving me the death glare.

"Well, some teachers are trying to lowball me, Daddy. And I know how you say, "Never accept a first offer", so I figure these grades are just a jumping off point to start negotiations." I stated. He looked at me like i did something good.

"Very good." I smile, that he agreed. One of our phones start to ring.

"Maya?" I asked, no one was on the line.

"Yeah?" Lucas picked up but no one was there. We look at my Daddy.

"Hello? Yeah, Jake, what? NO! Not the afternoon." Daddy picked up, his phone was the one whose rung

"You are such a brown-noser." I granted.

"Oh, and you are such a superficial spacecadet. What makes you think you can get teachers to change your grades?" He joked.

"I told you I wanted it in the morning! Doesn't he understand? In the morning." Daddy was saying to a man, we can hear him in the background.

"Only the fact that I've done it every other semester." I got up and left.

Author's note: Thanks for reading I will give you a shout out to how ever comments, and and likes or adds my story.


End file.
